Hogwarts IM system
by princessbubblez
Summary: Hogwarts get's introduced to an IM system. Spoiler alerts!
1. Gettin IM names

**Bwahahaha! Hogwarts get's an Im'ing system! Dun dun dunnnn! Might be a one-shot but if i get enough reviews i will go on. here we go!**

Getting IM names

_Hogwarts Instant messaging rules_

_May be used in class as long as work gets done_

_Not allowed to be used in tests or when the teacher is talking_

_Can only be used with the hand held that comes with this package  
_

_Be nice and have fun

* * *

_

Hermione put down the booklet and pulled out the hand held. Once she was connected she made her profile.

* * *

**Name:** Hermione Granger

**Screen name:** Mione

**Year:** 7

**Relationship: **Dating Ron Weasley.

Hermione hit saved and was brought to the main page. There were so many chat rooms to choose from

* * *

**Gryffindors Room**

**Ravenclaws Room**

**Hufflepuff Room  
**

**Slytherins Room**

**Pro. Only**

**General Chat

* * *

**

Okay so maybe I exagerated a little bit. Hermione logged on to General Chat and saw a few people online.

* * *

**Mione logged on**

**Scarboy:** Hermione!

**Mione:** Hey Harry! Nice name.

**Scarboy:** I know right?

**Red-head logged on**

**Red-head:** Hey guys!

**Mione:** Ron?

**Red-head:** better belive it!

**Scarboy:** Definatly ron

**Mione:** nice names guys. very origianl

**Red-head:** your one to talk, Mione.

**Mione:** shut it.

**Scarboy:** -rolls eyes- gheesh and u guys lov each other?

**Red-head:** hell ya

**Mione:** always will!

**Scarboy:** Ginny! I need u!

**Ginger logged on**

**Ginger:** hey guys.

**Red-head:** harry r u physkick

**Scarboy:** no idea

**Ginger:** wat???

**Red-head:** read the chat!

**Ginger:** Oo.

**Ginger:** now i getit.

**Mione:** gtg. have 2 study for DADA

**Red-head:** why? it's not that hard.

**Mione:** i want 2 do well. unlike some people who take others notes and use them 4 their own purposes! at least i acctualy do my homework!

**Mione has logged off**

**Scarboy:** good going ron. now she's pissed.

**Red-head:** harry why are we having this convo on this thing? we're right next to each other!

**Scarboy:** no idea

**Ginger:** hey, i'm still here!

**Red-head:** now i remember ginny's here!

**Scarboy:** we were talking before hermione and ginny came in.

**Red-head:** oh. we'll i have no idea then.

**Ginger:** u guys r wierd. i'm out.

**Ginger has logged off**

**Scarboy:** so it's just us now

**Red-head:** why don't we just talk 2 each other! your sitting right next 2 me!

**Scarboy:** fine. i'll talk 2 u!

**Scarboy has logged off.**

**Red-head:** ok then.

**Red-head logged off**

**SDM has logged on**

**dreamboat has logged on**

**SDM:** we can use this 2 our advantage

**dreamboat:** yes we can...

**SDM:** u promised to help me get him.

**dreamboat:** and i will as soon as u help me get him.

**SDM:** and i will.

**dreamboat:** good. c u at dinner

**SDM:** c u!

**dreamboat has logged off**

**SDM has logged off

* * *

**

**ok so defiantly going to be longer. but who is SDM and dreamboat? guess! and if u get it PM us! and review! BTW: bubblez is writting this.  
**


	2. Need a name! Any idea's?

**Luna is not dreamboat. who it is will be really scary! and surprising. but no Luna is not dreamboat. SDM is not scorpius draco malfoy. but close sorry! Thank you to our first three reviewers! you rock!  
**

I need a name

Hermione really liked the new Im system. It was an easy way to keep in touch with people! Hermione grabbed her hand held and logged on.

* * *

**Mione has logged on**

**Ginger has logged on**

**Scarboy has logged on**

**Mione:** hey guys!

**Scarboy:** hey

**Ginger:** hey!

**Mione:** how come no exclamation point harry?

**Scarboy:** I'm kinda creeped out.

**Ginger:** how come?

**Scarboy:** i am getting secret admirer messages and they r kinda wierd.

**Ginger:** what? someone is in love with my baby???

**Mione:** alot of people are.

**Ginger:** true

**Scarboy:** but these are creepy messages.

**Mione:** Whatever. i gtg l8ter

**Ginger:** me too

**Scarboy:** well i mine as well leave

**Mione has logged off**

**Ginger has logged off**

**Scarboy has logged off**

**SDM:** did you hear that?

**dreamboat:** yes

**SDM:** he got the messages.

**dreamboat:** yes.

* * *

**ohhh! you know who Harry got the messages from but who is it????? and who does dreamboat want??? hmm, mystarys. and we know we spelt that wrong but so what? we're hurried.**


	3. I am bad at naming chapters!

**dreamboat is not crabbe, goyle, pansy or snape and SDM is not draco's dad or stud draco malfoy. you are so close! you have to guess the IM name of SDM and the character and just the character of dreamboat. just thought i would clear that up. you are getting close on SDM though! Good luck!**

Can't think of a name

**SDM has logged on**

**Scarboy has logged on**

**Scarboy:** who are you?

**SDM:** your secret admirer

**Scarboy:** you are the stalker

**SDM:** yes. and i want you to meet me in the three broomsticks on valentines day.

**Scarboy:** umm... in case you haven't noticed i have a girlfriend and we have plans that day.

**SDM:** well, if she cancels on you then come.

**Scarboy:** ok then.

**SDM:** untill valentines day. my sweet

**SDM has logged off**

**Scarboy:** that was weird.

**Scarboy has logged off

* * *

**

**yes i know really short. BTW: bubblez is writting this. (check our profile for it to make sense) and keep guessing! SDM and dreamboat will be revieled soon.  
**


	4. Final Chapter!

**Okay! I have held you up long enough SDM is sexy Draco Malfoy! The winner is annabeth swan-Katrina Potter! yayz! but i will not tell you who dreamboat is until y'all figure It out! Good luck! This might be my last chapter of this series but there will be a squeal! Enjoy! Just a question for annabeth swan-Katrina Potter, does the first part of your name have anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lightning thief?  
**

Final Chapter

Harry couldn't believe it! Ginny had gotten food poisoning on Valentine's day! Now he had to go meet this SDM person! And he wasn't the only one having problems. Dean looked a little whacked out too. Harry sat next to Dean and asked,

"Hey Dean. What's up?"

"I have to go meet someone in Hogsmade today." Dean replied.

"Secret admirer?" Harry guessed.

"Yep. Someone named dreamboat." Dean replied.

"SDM for me." Harry said.

"Ah, well we better get going." Dean said getting up. Harry got up and followed him and all the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. Harry and Dean walked together to the three broomsticks and each sat down at separate tables. Harry waited a few minutes and then he felt a hand come down his cheek and a cold voice say.

"Hey beautiful." Oh crap. Draco Malfoy came around and sat on Harry's lap.

"You're SDM?" Harry asked.

"You better believe it." Draco said stroking Harry's cheek.

"Wow. You're gay?"

"Yes. And you my friend are beautiful. I want you to be mine." Harry looked over at Dean who was having more troubles then him. Blaise Zabini was his secret admirer. And he was trying to pull a move on Dean. Harry had an idea.

"Come with me." He grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him over to Dean's table.

"Blaise." Harry said. Blaise looked up startled.

"Blaise. Draco. You are both gay right?" Harry asked. They nodded.

"Well there you go. You can do whatever with each other." Harry explained.

"Well, Draco you hair is pretty." Blaise said moving towards Draco.

"And you have beautiful eyes."Draco said grasping Balise. Harry and Dean booked it out of there. They ran all the way to Honeydukes where they met Ron and Hermione.

"What heppened?" Hermione asked. Harry and Dean launched into the whole story. Ron and Hermione were stunned. There was one thing they learned that day. Never meet up with a secret admirer if you don't now their name.

* * *

**Amazing conclusion or what? I know it was really short but I will make a sequel. Details to come. I told you whoever dreamboat was you would never figure it out! None of you guessed Blaise did you? For the squeal I am going to make one completely different and everyone will be straight. Just wanted to experiment with that. Glad you enjoyed it! Check our profile for details of the next one!**


End file.
